¿Cómo olvidar?
by Mon FG
Summary: ¿Cómo olvidar?, un KaiMei para Lallen.


**Cómo olvidar**

Advertencias: KaiMei "too sweet", para algunos.  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**One-Shot**._  
_

* * *

- ¿Lo recuerdas, Kaito? ¿Recuerdas este columpio? – Me preguntaste con una sonrisa ladeada dibujada en tus labios, mientras acariciabas aquel pedazo de madera con nostalgia. Parecía que hubiese sido ayer. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

_No pasamos por una infancia fácil, los días son largos y perturbantes en nuestros hogares._

_Pero todo cambia cuando el reloj marca las cinco en punto de la tarde. La inolvidable hora del té._

_Cada uno por su lado, se las arregla para escapar de sus hogares y correr al parque del barrio._

_En este parque perfecto no existen las facturas, ni las hipotecas, ni los intereses desmesurados en los que se hunden mis padres. _

_En este parque perfecto tampoco hay mentiras, no hay infidelidad. Nadie habla de las uniones por conveniencia. No es que yo esté en contra de ellas, porque dieron origen a una criatura tan maravillosa como solamente puedes ser tú. Pero siempre has insistido en que no quieres hablar mucho de eso._

_En el parque pintado de flores de colores y días soleados no existen los problemas. _

Simplemente existimos tú, yo, y un columpio de madera.

_En los alrededores hay columpios amarillos, azules y verdes. Pero éste columpio es especial. Porque en este columpio, todas las tardes de primavera disfruto de tu esencia mientras dejamos a un lado la cruel realidad. La impotencia de dos niños tan solitarios como nosotros._

_Pero que felizmente encontraron la compañía del otro. _

_Mientras te observo en los minutos dorados de la media hora que siempre alegra mi día, tú siempre te dejas llevar por el momento, dejando tus preocupaciones para más tarde. _

_Te impulsas con todas tus fuerzas mientras te aferras al manubrio para no caer. Estiras las piernas, y como si salieras disparada, tu destino es llegar hasta lo más alto. _

_Sientes como tus pies se despegan del suelo, y tu cabello es despeinado por el viento mientras te elevas. _

_Vuelas. Te has quedado suspendida en la parte más elevada del recorrido. Inspiras el aire fresco, mientras cierras los ojos y dejas que la dulce brisa se apodere de tu esencia sabor frambuesa. Delicioso._

_Una mariposa vuela a pocos centímetros de tu rostro, y tus ojos la persiguen por unos instantes, pero luego detienen su recorrido al encontrarse con los míos, que observan cada detalle de ti con admiración._

_Sonríes. Me sonríes. Tus mejillas se tiñen de rosa por la emoción del momento. El mundo a nuestro alrededor se desvanece. Se pierde en la distancia por unos hermosos instantes. _

Simplemente existimos tú, yo, y un columpio de madera.

_De repente, tu felicidad se transforma en sorpresa. Te he dejado en el cielo más tiempo del acordado, mientras me deleito observándote desde el suelo, maravillado. Yo no me doy cuenta hasta ese momento._

_Te devuelvo la sonrisa, mientras flexionando las rodillas, espero pacientemente mi turno, sin prisa por saltar hasta el infinito. _

_Verte a ti allí me parece aún más maravilloso._

Esa brisa primaveral tan familiar, uno de los recuerdos más preciados de nuestra infancia juntos, recorrió de nuevo nuestros cuerpos, llenándonos de la misma esperanza que nos brindó la última vez que te vi, bajo una promesa que nunca olvidaré.

_Nos volveremos a ver. Esta no será la última vez que nos encontraremos aquí._

En ese entonces yo no conocía ni siquiera tu nombre, por lo que hallarte de nuevo fue una adivinanza y un juego de azar, que pudo culminar con tu sonrisa.

_¿Cómo olvidar aquella primavera?_ Aquella que pasé junto a ti, y que recién quince años después pude revivir.

_¿Cómo olvidar tu sonrisa?_ La misma sonrisa que me regalaste años atrás. La misma sonrisa que me regalaste en ese mismo instante, cuando asentí con la cabeza. Claro que lo recuerdo.

_¿Cómo olvidar ese columpio pintado de rojo? _Si ese pedazo desgastado de madera me enseñó que eras lo más hermoso que la vida me podía regalar.

Con apenas seis años de edad yo ya lo sabía, y aunque mi mundo se ponga de cabeza…

Nunca lo olvidaré, Meiko.

* * *

En un principio iba a ser sólo el Flashback, pero una idea ayudó a otra y se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia. Anden, apuesto a que no me ha salido tan mal.

Yo sé que todos tenemos colegio/universidad/trabajo/ocio y muchas cosas que hacer, pero si llegaron a esta parte, no les costará demasiado tiempo más hacer clic en el botón verde y contarme que les ha parecido. Les recuerdo que con mis fics no hace falta ni tener cuenta para dejar comentario.

Aparte, he decidido que a partir de hoy dejaré de ser floja y volveré a responder los reviews que me dejen :)


End file.
